


Taking One for the Tream

by MrsAlot



Series: Broken Glasses [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, acsidentle hurt, oblivious flirting, silly fluffy afection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung gets hurt at Swerves bar... Everyone is worried... and everyone in enthralled by what they see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One for the Tream

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request form Tumblr
> 
> I'd just finished all my request prompts and someone plonked this in my box...
> 
> I love the fact that Rung is super hot under his glasses... 
> 
> He's a Hot nerd... and everyone wants a piece of him!

“Ow…” Rung whimpered in pain as he bent over the table, his face covered with his servos.  
“WHAT THE FRAG WHIRL!” Skids yelled angrily at the ex-wrecker as other mechs gathered round the now injured psychiatrist.  
“Yeah mech! What were you thinking?!” Blaster snapped.  
“Clearly he wasn’t.” Ultra Magnus said grimly, promptly pulling Whirl and Trailcutter sharply aside and giving them a lecture about throwing lobbing balls outside the designated areas and without a permit.

“You okay Rung.” Rodimus asked, softly, concern on his handsome face, feeling more the a little guilty, seeing as he had, perhaps, maybe, sort of goaded the pair on.  
“Generally when someone say’s ow, their not alright. Roddy.” Ratchet grumped as he neared. “Getting a lobbing ball to the face hurts.” The CMO was by the slender bots side in moments, ousting the fretting Skids from the stool beside him and sliding in. The medic rested a comforting servo on the other bots back.

“Okay Rung, lemme see.” Ratchet said in a soothing tone he only used for patients who didn’t cause their own injuries, guiding him into turning towards him.  
“Ow…” Came the groaned reply as he removed his servos form his face.  
“Oooooh… that looks like it smarts….” Swerve hissed in sympathy as they all saw the damage that had been caused. “Lemme get you a drink. On the house!” 

He had been quietly sitting, minding his own business while enjoying a drink at Swerves when the hard heavy ball had gone astray, flown through the air and hit poor Rung right between the optics. It’d caused the aqua glass the shatter and crumpling the cylindrical metal. Ratchet gently reached up and removed the shattered optical array very carefully. Pieces of glass fell as it was moved and gave an almost pleasant tinkling sound as they hit the surrounding metal surfaces, along with a carouse of hisses and sympathetic worried sounds form the bots around.

“Okay lets just take a lo-,” Ratchets words abandoned him as he looked back into the orange and white mechs face. It had suddenly all gone oddly quiet in the bar as for the first time, everyone saw what was under the glasses. Rung was, in no uncertain terms, gorgeous. As in spark stoppingly beautiful. Everyone agreed that he was utterly adorable with the glasses on… but without them. Dear Primus, without them… he could seduce Unicron himself. Ratchet cleared his intakes and remembered just why he was here.

“Um, right… Now… keep your optics closed for me, for the moment.” He asked, Rung obeyed as Ratchet took the smaller mechs chin in his hand to visually inspected his face, turning it this way and that. He then lent forward and gently blew some fine slivers of glass off free from his features so they didn’t go into his optics, getting a few of the more stubborn once with the pad of his thumb. “Okay, now open your eye’s and look at me.”

There was an audible collective intake and other assorted sounds from the entire group as the psychiatrist slowly opened his optics and looked up at the medic. Even the duly appointed officer of the Tyrest accord forgot what he was doing and felt his spark melt at the sight of Rungs big pretty blue eye’s.

“Okay… Follow my finger.” Ratchet said, a little thickly as he moved his digit back and forth, watching the smaller mechs optics track it, though he squinted and seemed to have difficulty tracking it when the medic moved the his hand back and away. “Are you having trouble locking on to the target?”  
“Well, only as it moves back, I’m-” He let out an embarrassed laugh. “I’m a little… short sighted.”  
“Hence the optical array enhancer, of coarse.” Ratchet nodded, remembering the note in Rungs medical file. “Look straight at me then, I’m just going to run a quick scan to make sure nothing inside been cracked…”

“Your short sighted?” Tailgate asked, looking at run with such spark felt sympathy. “That’s so sad!”  
“It’s not sad at all, they’ve been like since I came online.” Rung laughed despite the pain and shrugged lightly. “It’s just the way I am.”  
“Well, why haven’t you got them upgraded? I’m sure it’s not that difficult. I Bet Ratch would spruce them up for you in no time and than you wouldn’t have to worry about the glasses.” Rodimus said smoothly, voicing the hope that was secretly going though everyone’s mind at that moment. None of them would mind seeing Rung like this every day.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Skids grinned, everyone else chatting and murmuring in agreement.  
“It would be so much less hassle for you!” Huffer piped up.  
“And you wouldn’t have to worry about not seeing far away things.” Swerve added helpfully.  
“I can do that if ya want, it wouldn’t take long to fashion some new ones.” Ratchet said as he finished up his scans, already compiling a list of needed parts and running through designs. “It would only take a cycle to put them together.”

“Oh thank you for the offer Ratchet, but I couldn’t do that. It’s how I was created, even if they are a little inconvenient some times… it’s part of what makes me, me.” Rung smiled.  
“That’s so awesome…” Tailgate swooned. The statement of complete positive self image only seemed to ender the mech even more to everyone surrounding him. Rung could really do no wrong in the optics of all around.

“Well,” Ratchet sighed, reluctantly removing his hand form the slender mechs face. “There is a little stress in the internal optic arrays, are you still in pain?” Rung grimaced and nodded.  
“Yeah… a bit of a head ach developing.” The handsome mech rubbed his temple.  
“Understandable… lobbing ball to the face will cause that.” Ratchet chuckled, taking the sneaky opportunity to rub the therapists arm. “It’ll take us some time to replace the glasses and for your auto repair to fix all the internal micro cracks. It will mean having to cope with the lack of far sight for now. It should only bee for a week or so.”  
“I’m sure I’ll manage.” 

“Hay! Not to worry Eyebrows, you need a hand getting form A to B, I’m happy too help.” Skids grinned roguishly.  
“You can count on me too Rung.” Tailcutter chirped.  
“OOOH! Oooh! And me!” Whirl yelled knocking people out the way.  
“All you need to do is ask!” Swerve cried happily.  
“Oh your all so kind. Thank you.” The orange mech smiled brightly at everyone, “I’ll definitely need a hand navigating around. I can’t see anything beyond here.” He said waving his servo out in front of his face all the while not realising that he was systematically melting the sparks of all around.

“Well, for the time being,” Ratchet cut back in. “I recommend you popping down to med-bay for a painkiller and then resting up for the rest of the evening. So-”  
“So in that case, Ratchet, I with escort Rung down to the med-bay and then see him safely back to his quarters.” Ultra Magnus booming voice spoke up form seemingly nowhere. How had he gotten form the other side of the room to be now looming over the group, no one knew. “I need to take Rungs statement about the incident for the accident report… and it saves you having to leave.”  
“Oh! That’s very kind of you Magnus,” Rung said standing, not seeing the scowl ratchet gave the enforcer. “Well, thanks for the getting me out of my office Skids.”

Rung said his goodbye and received a chorus of well wished fair wells along with many ‘Hope you feel better’ and ‘call if you need a hand’. The slender mech clearly did not see the death glares that were being given to Ultra Magnus, or the very subtle, barely there smirk on the SIC stoic lips as he placed a massive hand on Rungs back and ushered him out.

“Wow… I should be mad but that was a ridiculously smooth block.” Skids laughed .  
“Wasn’t it just.” Ratchet grumped.  
“Yeah… who knew Mags had it in him.” Swerve chuckled.  
“So… how long till the glasses are fixed?” The captain sighed, wanting to time just how long he had to look at the lovely face.  
“A cycle.” The doctor said looking at the broken glasses in his hand.  
“And how long will it take the Internal damage to heal?” Skids asked.  
“It was only minor, so just a cycle.” 

“But… you told Rung a week.” Rodimus grinned as he and the other clocked what the medic had done.  
“And? You lot gonna start complaining?” Ratchet smirked back, a wicked twinkle in his optics as he took a sip of his drink.  
“No complaints here!” Skids laughed as all were left marvelling once again at the medics genius.  
“None here either, and I call dibs on Helping Rung to the bar tomorrow!” Whirl yelled. The Room was suddenly filled with bots arguing over who would get to ‘assist’ their poor therapist around in his time of need. It was going to bee an interesting week…


End file.
